Amor perdido
by Sakura Tamao Magdalia
Summary: Sakura ha desaparecido. Que harías para encontrar al amor de tu vida. SxS y un poco de TxE. Capitulo 7 arriba.
1. empezando la búsqueda

_Este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste. Es un SakuraXShaoran, con un poco de TomoyoXEriol. _

_Diclamer: los personajes de Sakura carp captor no me pertenecen._

_bueno empecemos..._

* * *

Años habían pasado desde que habían capturado las cartas, el se había ido a Hong-Kong y ahora volvió para encontrarla, habían pasado 8 años, ahora tenia 20 y toda la libertad para buscarla. Volvió primero a Tomoeda, pero su familia se había cambiado no le quisieron decir el porque. Decidió ir en busca de un poco de información.

- Aló ¿quien es?  
- Aló, se encuentra Tomoyo.  
- Ella al habla ¿con quien tengo el gusto?  
- Tomoyo soy Shaoran.  
- Shaoran tanto tiempo ¿Cómo has estado¿Porque no has escrito en estos meses?, no se supone que soy tu mejor amiga – la voz tenía un tono de reproche.  
- También me alegra escucharte. Te llamaba porque estoy en Tomoeda y quería ir a visitarte, además necesitó que me ayudes a encontrar a Sakura.  
- Ven en cuanto puedas, siempre serás bienvenido en mi casa - la voz de Tomoyo cambio a un tono de tristeza- De Sakura no he sabido nada desde que se cambio hace dos años, pero tengo una pista, cuando vengas te cuento.  
- Nos vemos mañana a las 4, en tu casa.  
- Te espero.

Colgó su celular, una esperanza empezaba a nacer en él. Si Tomoyo tenía una pista era muy seguro que con ella lograra encontrar a Sakura, además debe averiguar el porque se cambio y desapareció para su prima y mejor amiga.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

_(En algún un lugar de Japón)_

El lugar estaba oscuro, estaba asustada, pero debía conseguir escapar. Claro solo a ella se le ocurría ir a buscar un libro para la universidad en la noche y sabiendo el peligro que la asecha constantemente.

Espero salir viva de esto, ojalá no encuentren a mi hermano. No se como llegaron a encontrarme aquí - siguió corriendo, se le notaba el cansancio - parece que logre escapar, ya no los oigo. Será mejor que vuelva a casa o se van a empezar a preocupar, Vuelo – a la chica le salieron alas en la espalda y se perdió en la oscuridad del cielo.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

Una chica de ojos amatistas abraza a un chico de pelo marrón.

- Shaoran, que alegría volver a verte, pasa que tenemos mucho que hacer

- Tomoyo, también me alegró de verte

Entraron a una gran casa, la casa que muchas veces en su infancia visitó. Subieron las escaleras para llegar al estudio de Tomoyo. En el había una gran cantidad de papeles, se sentó en uno de los sillones.

- ¿Quieres un café o un té Shaoran?  
- Un café, pero primero me gustaría que me dieras una pista de como vamos a encontrar a Sakura.  
- Voy a buscar el café y te presento a alguien que nos va a ayudar mucho

Sale de la habitación dejando a Shaoran con la curiosidad en su cara.

_espero que les guste, espero reviews. _

_te agradesco mi niño por apoyarme e incentivarme a escribir... feliz 10 meses_


	2. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Segundo capítulo, más largo que el primero. En este capítulo ya se justifica un poco el rated que le puse, aun así es la primera vez que escribo algo así por lo que pido comprensión y acpeto gustosa consejos

_"pensamiento" _siempre y cuando haya dialogo

-habla-

* * *

- Aquí esta el café Shaoran – entro con una bandeja, detrás de Tomoyo se veía una silueta- 

- ¿Quién esta detrás de ti?

- Ella es de quien te hablaba, es Mimiru. ¿Te acuerdas de ella? Ella tiene muchos deseos de ayudarnos a encontrar a Sakura.

Shaoran es taba perplejo, no se acodaba de ninguna Mimiru, ni siquiera le sonaba familiar el nombre. ¿Por qué Tomoyo pregunto si se acordaba?

- ¿Por qué quieres encontrar a Sakura? – pregunto Shaoran para salir del paso, y para romper el silencio que se había impuesto

- Ella llego a ser gran amiga mía después que te fuiste, me gustaría mucho volver a verla, además quiero preguntarle el porque se fue – respondió Mimiru, una chica de tez blanca; no tanto como Tomoyo, mediana estatura, ojos redondos y cafés, poseía un pelo castaño, muy desordenado pero que no la hacia ver mal.

Shaoran se sorprendió cuando la vio, sabía que la conocía, pero no podía recordar donde, era como si le hubieran quitado ese recuerdo, por más que lo intentaba no podía recordar. Esta situación lo preocupaba y lo ponía nervioso. Ella había dicho que se había transformado en amiga de Sakura después que él se fue, eso significa que ya la conocía de su niñez o de la segunda vez que volvió. Tenía un mal presentimiento, además creía que las razones dichas por ella eran mentira¿Por qué mentiría?

Tomoyo: Shaoran ¿estas bien?, parece en trance.

Shaoran: OH lo siento, me quede recordando viejos tiempos

Mimiru¿podemos empezar?- "_¿me recordará?"_

Tomoyo: Si, por favor. Estoy ansiosa por volver a ver a Sakura

Shaoran: Mientras antes empecemos, mejor

Mimiru: Bueno como ustedes saben mi madre tiene unas cabañas, bueno, en una de esas cabañas encontramos esta imagen.

Les muestra a todos una imagen de un cielo despejado, en el se podía ver a una silueta humana, lo extraño es que estaba volando con unas alas que le salían de la espalda, la foto estaba con la fecha de hace dos días.

Mimiru¿Qué les parece la foto?

Tomoyo: esa es Sakura, pero de donde es la foto.

Mimiru: no lo sé, pero si sé quien vivía en esa cabaña, un periodista de una revista esotérica, y sé donde lo podemos encontrar. Si quieren yo lo busco mañana y le pregunto

Tomoyo: eso sería lo mejor¿No crees Shaoran? - Silencio – ¡Shaoran!!

Shaoran¿Qué? A si, eso sería lo mejor – "_Mimiru sabe de las cartas¿Como es que no me acuerdo de ella¿Por que Sakura fue tan descuidada, que se dejo fotografiar?"_

Tomoyo: bien entonces esta decidido, ahora veamos otras pistas que tenemos.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Esa noche había decidido quedarse en la casa de Tomoyo, habían estado trabajando todo el día pero a mucho no habían llegado las únicas pistas sólidas eran la foto y una carta que le dejo Sakura a Tomoyo antes de irse. Mimiru también se quedo en casa de Tomoyo ese día. Tenía muchas dudas acerca de esa chica que seguía sin recordar. Debía averiguar más acerca de ella. Tenía que preguntarle a Tomoyo acerca de Mimiru, ella parece confiar en esa chica, quizás no fuera buena idea preguntarle. Que podía hacer….

En esos pensamientos estaba mientras se acostaba, sabía que esa era la habitación que usaba Sakura cuando se quedaba en casa de Tomoyo. Le gustaba tanto ese pieza, sus pétalos de Sakura pintados en las paredes le traían muchos recuerdos.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Le encantaba esa habitación, le traían muchos recuerdos de su infancia, cuando se quedaba a dormir para que Tomoyo pudiera tenerla cerca para probarse sus trajes. Era impresionante como esos trajes fueron cambiando de ser trajes para atrapar las cartas a trajes para sus fiestas de los quince. Tantos recuerdos. Pero ahora tiene que preocuparse de cosas más importantes, debía asegurarse que Tomoyo estuviera bien.

- Sakura ¿Dónde estas?

No puede ser, había alguien en esa pieza, era un chico, y sabía su nombre. ¿Quién era¿Por qué estaba en esa habitación?.

Lentamente se acerco a la cama.

- No puede ser- susurró - Shaoran¿Qué haces aquí?

Acerco su mano lentamente a la cara de Shaoran, toco suavemente la mejilla, deslizo los dedos hacia los labios, los cuales acaricio despacio, disfrutando el contacto. En eso Shaoran se movió y la abrazo dormido. Ella quedo acostada junto a él con la cara pegada a sus labios. Y los besó, disfrutó ese beso, besó que recompensaba un poco los años de separación, besó que Shaoran respondió en sueños, mientras la abrazaba más fuerte, profundizo más el beso, sintiendo como sus lenguas se reconocían, sintió ganas de ir más lejos pero no podía despertarlo, aun así lentamente le besó el lóbulo de la oreja, Shaoran la abrazaba más fuerte. Sakura se volvía a sentir segura y amada en los brazos de él, quiso quedarse ahí para siempre. Pero debía garantizar la seguridad de todos sus seres queridos, en especial la de él. Debía irse, pero volvería al otro día.

- Vuelo, adiós Shaoran hasta mañana- lo beso por última vez y salió volando por la ventana

Se alejo volando en la oscuridad, feliz. Pero unos ojos la observaron alejarse y sonrieron perversamente.

* * *

_Aqui dejo el segundo capítulo, un poco más largo que el anterior. Ojala les haya gustado. como ya dije acpeto gustosa consejos. Me voy a demorar un poco en actualizar pero espero tener dos capítulos más para noviembre._

_Gracias mi niño por apoyarme, te amo_


	3. no puedo dormir

_El tercer capitulo. espero que les guste... ahora mismo empiezo a escribir el cuarto. este capítulo esta centrado en Sakura. si tienen alguna duda mandanme un review._

* * *

– Llegue – grita Sakura, pero se arrepintió inmediatamente cuando ve una pequeña hada volando hacia ella.

– Estas son horas de llegar, nos tenias a todos preocupados, vieras a tu padre – el hada sigue con su reto mientras Sakura se esconde tras su bolso – además tu sabes el peligro que enfrentamos, por lo menos si hubieras ido con Kero.

– Nade deja de reatarla, hay que alegrarse de que volvió sana y salva. – dice el señor Kinomoto mientras se acerca a su hija y la abraza. El hada le hace caso y se posa en el hombro de Fujitaka – Estábamos preocupados, ya es medianoche y no aparecías.

– Lo siento papá, es que tuve que despistar a algunos Suk que encontré de vuelta del templo. Además quería verificar que todo estaba bien en Tomoeda.

– Fuiste a Tomoeda, como se te ocurre y si alguien te hubiera reconocido. Sabes lo que eso implica, el que te persigue se puede enterar– Nade se había levantado y volaba muy cerca de la cara de Sakura– además pones en peligro a Tomoyo, no vuelvas a ir – El señor Kinomoto solo sonreía al ver a Nade retando a su hija.

– ¿Qué es todo este escándalo? – Por el umbral de la puerta de la cocina apareció Touya, seguido de Yukito que miraba la escena divertido. – A monstruo volviste, que bueno, ya estoy aburrido de vigilar el pastel para que tu peluche no se la coma.

– No soy ningún peluche y no me iba a comer torta. Si no fueras el hermano Sakurita ya te habría despedazado. – Kero apareció volando y se transformo delante de Touya amenazándolo con sus garras mientras Yukito reía y Sakura intentaba detener a Kero.

– Calmémonos, por favor – Yukito estaba temiendo que ahí ardiera Troya – Sakura bienvenida¿Cómo te fue?

– Emmm…… – mira a Nade – bien, en el templo aceptaron que siguiera la universidad y trataran de ponerle una protección, pero a cambio debo entrenar a los niños en el uso de la magia.

– Bueno era previsible ahora a comer y a acostarse que ya es tarde – Todos inmediatamente acatan las ordenes del señor Fujitaka.

----------------------0---------------------------0----------------------0--------------------------

– Hay peligro sobre nuestras amigas, creo que debemos viajar a Japón – un joven de tez pálida le hablaba a una joven de unos 25 años que tenía en sus faldas a una especie de gato azul – Ojala podamos ayudar

– Lástima dejar Londres, justo había logrado que mi compañero de estudios me invitara a salir, bueno por lo menos podré ver a mi Touya – la joven se queda pensando con una mirada soñadora mientras el "gato" vuela desde su regazo hasta la ventana –

----------------------0---------------------------0----------------------0--------------------------

Ya todos se habían ido a acostar, pero ella no podía dormir. Pensaba en esos extraños personajes que casi la atrapan. ¿Cómo la habrían encontrado¿O fue por casualidad¿Sabían ya donde estaba viviendo?, tendrán que cambiarse todos de nuevo si es así, ojala no lo sea. ¿Por qué había dejado a Kero en casa?, se suponía que el era su guardián, así como Yue era ahora el guardián de Touya y Nade la guardiana de su padre, aunque dependieran de su magia, bueno no completamente, ya que resulto que Yue no le había quitado toda la magia a Touya, solo lo había transformado en su fuente de magia, y como solo tenía suficiente magia para mantener a Yue se había quedado sin. Pero con el entrenamiento la magia de su hermano había incrementado, ahora tenía suficiente magia para poder mantener a Yue y seguir viendo a su madre y hacer algunos hechizos como los que hacia Shaoran.

Nade le preocupaba un poco, su magia no era como la de Kero o Yue. Todavía recordaba cuando la había creado.

_-Flash Back-_

– Hermano, papá necesita un guardián, no podemos permitir que algo le pase, pero no puedo crear guardianes porque solo puedo usar de base la Luna y el Sol y tendría que deshacerme de Kero o de Yue y obviamente no quiero. No se que hacer

– ¿Y por que no la crean con un poco de mi esencia? Lo que más me gustaría sería poder protegerlos – El fantasma de Nadeshiko había aparecido, últimamente visitaba a sus hijos a menudo, en especial por que Sakura también la podía ver, y preocupada del peligro que su familia corría

– ¿Cómo se hace eso mamá? – Sakuara estaba desconcertada, no sabía que tenía que hacer

_-Fin del Flash Back-_

Al final con la ayuda de Touya creo a Nade, la cual llevaba ese nombre por el apocope de Nadeshiko. Parte de su madre vivía en ella, pero tenía su propia personalidad, por eso se preocupaba tanto. El hada poseía la cara y el pelo de su madre que usualmente lo llevaba amarrado en una trenza. Sus poderes dependían del amor existente entre sus padres tanto como de su magia. Podía crear escudos con las propiedades de su gusto, y estos serían tan poderosos como el amor de sus padres. Además podía transportar a una persona (ósea a su padre) a un lugar seguro. Pero eso podía traer problemas ya que si se encontraba muy lejos de su papá podría debilitarse y hasta desaparecer.

Tantas preocupaciones no la dejaban dormir, y mañana tenía que despertarse temprano. Tenía que dormir. Pero seguía pensando. Ahora su pensamiento estaba dirigidos a Tomoeda, en especial hacia una pieza en donde dormía aquel a quien más quería proteger. ¿Qué hacia Shaoran en la casa de Tomoyo? Ojala no la estuviera buscando, era muy peligroso. Tenía que ir a averiguar, pero esta vez no podría dejar a Kero, tendría que llevarlo. Como le gustaría estar en estos momentos abrazada por él.

Sakura cerró los ojos y se imagino a Shaoran a su lado, él la abraza y la acunaba calmándola con besos en el cuello, Sakura de a poco se fue quedando dormida, nunca dejando de sentir esos brazos que la acunaban y esos besos que la calmaban.

----------------------0---------------------------0----------------------0--------------------------

Shaoran pensaba en el extraño sueño que había tenido, había soñado con Sakura, lo cual no era extraño, lo extraño es que lo sintió muy real, sintió sus labios besándolo. Era muy extraño por que normalmente soñaba que la iba a besar y ella desaparecía. Pero esta vez no, esta vez ella lo besaba. Se había sentido tan real.

De repente la puerta se abrió

- Shaoran, Mimiru encontró al fotógrafo - Tomoyo vuelve a cerrar la puerta y se va.

* * *

_Ahi lo dejo. ¿que les dira el fotografo?. ¿que pasara en la proxima visita de Sakura?. _

_Gracias mi niño por darme el apoyo para escribir. _


	4. Recordandote

* * *

  


_Siento la tardanza es que el lemon no me salia, espero que me haya quedado decente... (asi justifico la tardanza) ... en realidad no se si mucha gente lee el fic pero con 1 me basta...  
_

Disclamer: Sakura no me pertenece y bla bla bla...

* * *

Saliendo de su ensoñación, Shaoran decidió bajar a desayunar y averiguar algo más de Mimiru. Se le hacía muy conocida esa chica, pero no podía recordar en donde la había visto o por que ella lo conocía y conocía a Sakura.

- Sakura ¿Dónde estarás? – Shaoran seguía pensando en ella, no se la podía quitar de la cabeza. Y es que estos años no habían logrado borrar su imagen. En especial cuando después de haber vuelto a Tomoeda a los 15 años, su madre murió y tuvo que dejarla por segunda vez para hacerse cargo del Concilio, en ese entonces tenía 17 años recién cumplidos. Ahora ellos querían que buscara una esposa, y eso había venido a hacer. Aunque quizás no la aceptaran, pero no importaba, si querían que siguiera liderando el Concilio tendrían que hacerlo.

Mientras bajaba a desayunar recordaba esos años en los que fue feliz junto a ella.

_-Flash Back-_

Era el primer día de clases, Shaoran tenía 15 años al igual que Sakura.

Shaoran iba caminando por el pasillo de recordando el verano. Por fin había vuelto a Japón, y no solo eso, estaba de novio con Sakura. Habían pasado una parte del verano juntos, ya que el había vuelto algunos meses a Hong Kong. Shaoran dejó de pensar en el verano al entrar a la sala de clases. Levanto la vista y vio a Sakura, de espaldas a él, riendo y conversando con Tomoyo. En un impulso la abrazo por la cintura, y le beso el cuello. Sakura se sorprendió, pero pasado el primer momento, volteo y le dio un beso. Un beso en el que cada uno se reencontraba después de las vacaciones.

_-Fin Flash Back-_

Había llegado a la cocina, ahí estaban Tomoyo y Mimiru conversando acerca de donde sería mejor un encuentro con el fotógrafo. Le extrañaba Mimiru, ella había dicho que lo conocía, pero el no recordaba nada de ella.

– Mimiru ¿Hace cuanto que nos conocemos? – Shaoran observaba la reacción de esta mientras se servia una taza de leche.

– No te acuerdas Shaoran, llegue a Japón 6 meses antes que te fueras – Mimiru no se mostraba extrañada de la pregunta, como si supiera que Shaoran no la recordaba.

Shaoran quedo más intrigado, si mal no recordaba 6 meses antes que se fueran hubo un gran problema con las cartas, y la magia de Sakura creció tanto que tuvo problemas para controlarla. Aunque también recordaba muy buenos momentos en esos 6 meses.

_- Flash Back- _

Estaba lloviendo afuera, acababan de volver de un entrenamiento. Sakura estaba cansadísima, pero además estaba preocupada por sus cartas, alguien estaba drenando la magia de ellas y si no lo detenían sus cartas iban a ser simples pedazos de papel. Shaoran solo la miraba, sabía que le estaba pasando, pero también sabía que esto lo iban a solucionar. Decidieron ir a la pieza de Sakura a mirar el libro, subieron las escaleras en silencio pero tomados de las manos. Al llegar Sakura se dirigió al libro a mirar las cartas, una más había perdido su magia, Shaoran la notaba muy desanimada y tensa, se acerco a ella y le empezó a masajear la espalda, ella se fue relajando mientras Shaoran la llevaba a sentarse en la cama. Sakura cada vez se relajaba más. Al sentir que Shaoran la sentaba en la cama le tomo el rostro y comenzó a besarlo. Lentamente fue recostándose llevando a Shaoran consigo. Cada vez se profundizaba más el beso, Sakura enredaba sus manos en el pelo de Shaoran, al mismo tiempo este introducía sus manos en la blusa de Sakura y acariciaba por encima del sosten sus pechos. Shaoran ahora besaba el cuello de Sakura, mientras ella acariciabna la espalda de él. La ropa empezaba a molestar, Shaoran fue desabrochando la blusa de Sakura, pronto esta quedo olvidada en el suelo, mientras que las manos de Shaoran se aventuraban en el pantalon de Sakura. Un gemido salió de Sakura cuando sintió la mano de Shaoran tocar su intimidad, ella llevo su mano hasta el pecho de Shaoran y empezo a acariciar uno de sus pezones, Sakura se deshizo de la polera molestosa de Shaoran. Shaoran llevo la mano de Sakura a su pantalón y le pidio que se lo bajara, ella se sonrojo, iba a negar la petición cuando Shaoran introdujo un dedo en ella, Sakura se apresuro a bajar el pantalon a Shaoran, mientras este introducía el segundo dedo, Sakura gemía de placer, quería más. Shaoran se deshizo del pantalon de Sakura, ella lo besaba, el acariciaba sus pechos, mientras se introducía en ella. Esa tarde hicieron el amor, y mientras se amaban las cartas empezaron a brillar, y la que había perdido su magia un rato antes la recuperó.

_- Fin del Flash Back-_

Esa vez descubrieron que uniendo la magia de los dos, y gracias a la carta Hope, podían devolverle la magia a las cartas. Así él también se hizo dueño de las cartas y si él quería podía invocarlas y usarlas a gusto. Él había mantenido esa información oculta, no había usado las cartas en todo el tiempo que había estado en China.

--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o

–¿Qué le diré a esos chicos?, se supone que yo tome esas fotos, pero solo sé que cuando fui a revelar lo que había tomado aparecieron – el fotógrafo se movía de un lado a otro

–Les dirás que tú las tomaste, porque así fue. – el fotógrafo volteo y una figura cubierta con una capa negra, su cara no se distinguía.

–¿Quién es? – el fotógrafo estaba cada vez más asustado, primero fotos de chicas volando que aparecen de la nada y ahora esto.

–No importa quien soy, no te preocupes no me volveras a ver mientras les digas a esos chicos que tomaste las fotos a las afueras de Tokio.–

–Pero si yo no las tome–

–Si las tomaste solo que gracias a mi poder no te acuerdas. – la figura se va retirando – Solo recuerda lo que debes decir.

--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o

– ¿Donde estabas Mimiru? –

– Fui al baño, ¿llego ya el fotografo?

* * *

_espero subir luego otro... y ese no llevara lemon... pero mas adelant habran más... criticas, comentarios, please... para ver como mejorar_


	5. Llegando a Tokio

_pequeño regalito del día del trabajo... espero que les guste... en realidad esperaba hacer este capitulo más largo pero asi no los dejo tan en suspenso y saben ademas que no he abandonado este fic... y tambien sepan que no lo voy a abandonar, quizas me demore en actualizar pero nunca lo voy a abandonar._

* * *

– ¿Donde estabas Mimiru? –

– Fui al baño, ¿llego ya el fotógrafo?

CAPITULO 5

Un joven de tez pálida, pelo negro a la altura de los hombros y ojos azules oscuros esperaba un taxi en el aeropuerto de Tokio que lo llevara a su destino, con él iba una joven más alta, de pelo largo café, de ojos cafés conversaban entre ellos de vez en cuando dirigían la mirada hacia un gato pequeño que se encontraba en los brazos de el joven. Daba la impresión que ellos estuvieran hablando con el gato, pero los transeúntes desechaban rápidamente la idea. Subieron al taxi, y se dirigieron al centro de la ciudad.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- No todavía no llega, pero es temprano aún, cierto Shaoran - Tomoyo se volvió hacía Shaoran, él cual estaba entre sus pensamientos.

- Shaoran - Mimiru lo abraza por atrás, Shaoran se sobresalta y trata de deshacer el abrazo, Mimiru duda si soltarle pero después se va a sentar frente a Shaoran.

Tomoyo había mirado todo, pero para extrañeza de Shaoran solo sonreía, en eso ven entrar al restaurante al fotógrafo, venía un poco asustado, y miraba hacia todos lados como si lo estuvieran siguiendo. Shaoran rápidamente se paro y fue a saludarlo, vio como un suspiro de alivio salió de la boca del señor. Lo guió a la mesa para que pudieran conversar.

- Buenos días, soy Shaoran, ella es Tomoyo y la chica de al lado Mimiru, gusto en conocerlo – Shaoran le ofreció un asiento a su lado y frente a Mimiru.

- Buenos días, mi nombre es Momonari, aquí esta la foto. Tengo un poco de prisa así que les contare rápidamente todo – Se le veía nervioso, miraba constantemente sus manos.

- Quiere algo para tomar, agua, un café – Mimiru tranquilamente llamo al mesero y le pidió un café para todos, sin esperar respuesta.

- Gra...gracias – llegaron los cafés y Momonari comenzó su relato – esta foto la tome a las afueras de Tokio. Me habían encomendado unas fotos de los cielos. No note nada extraño cuando la tome, pero cuando la revele apareció esta chica voladora.

- ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de nada? – Shaoran desconfiaba del fotógrafo, en la foto no se apreciaba el sexo de la silueta, además como es posible no haberla visto mientras enfocaba el cielo. Y por sobre todas las cosas, por que estaba tan nervioso.

- eee…. Estaba todo muy oscuro, no suelo fotografiar el cielo, por lo que solo saco fotos y después veo como salen – se tomo el café rápidamente – bien, me tengo que ir. Un placer, por favor no vuelvan a buscarme, aquí esta la dirección exacta donde tomé la foto. – salió rápido dejando perplejo a sus interlocutores.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

– Mira que linda ropa – era la quinta vitrina a la que la chica se acercaba en lo que iba de la tarde, su acompañante solo reía, mientras el pequeño gato que este llevaba en sus brazos parecía enfadado. Pero un gatito no puede enfadarse o sí.

– Nakuru elige algo, Spi se esta cansando – el joven hablaba pausadamente.

– Eriol mira, Touya y Yukito – los que pasaban alrededor del joven creyeron que el gato había dicho eso, pero como era imposible decidieron olvidarse. La joven sabía que el gatito si podía hablar, por eso volteo rápidamente y se dirigió hacia donde estaban dos jóvenes viendo la vitrina de una tienda de zapatillas.

– Touya – la chica se cuelga del cuello del joven de pelo negro, mientras el de tez blanca y pelo plateado sonreía.

– Akizuki quítate – mientras Nakuru dejaba libre a Touya, Eriol se acercaba al grupo.

– Gusto en verte Akizui, Eriol, Spi-kun– el chico de pelo plateado saludaba mientras su acompañante refunfuñaba.

– ¿Qué hacen en Japón? – pregunta al fin

– Sentimos que estaban en peligro, y nos gustaría saber que pasa – Eriol se había puesto serio.

– Acompañennos, mientras tomamos algo, les explicamos – Touya suspira resignadamente– espero que nos puedan ayudar.

* * *

_¿por fin se sabra que esta pasndo? _

_gracias a todos por los rewiews. _

_S&S: como vez no e abandonado mi rewiew_

_radich: gracias mi niño por apoyarme... tu sabes q eres mi inspiración..._

buenop... esop por ahora...nos vemos


	6. develando secretos

Atualice luego esta vez. Espero que les guste este cap. Me quedo un poco más largo que él resto, pero aún desearía que lo fuera más.

* * *

– Acompañenos, mientras tomamos algo, les explicamos – Touya suspira resignadamente– espero que nos puedan ayudar.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Touya los condujo a un pequeño café, ahí se sentaron y pidieron algo. Todos iban muy serios, Eriol tomo la palabra, tenía mucho que saber.

– ¿Qué paso?, ¿Qué hacen en Tokio?, ¿Y Sakura? – estaba lleno de preguntas, y sentía que las respuestas que iba a recibir no eran del todo buenas.

– Sakura esta bien, en este momento esta en la universidad. El porque estamos en Tokio es el comienzo de todo – Touya se ponía cada vez más serio, además pensaba que quizás no estaba haciendo lo correcto al contarle a Eriol, ya que su hermana no quería involucrar a nadie más. Pero Eriol los podía ayudar y así los del templo dejarían de chantajearlos. Todo estaba muy complicado. – En la última pelea que tuvo Sakura por culpa de las cartas, esa en la que su magia se fusiono con la del mocoso, Sakura ganó un gran poder, pero aún era muy débil para controlarlo y se descontrolaba fácilmente, tanto que tuvo que contarle todo a papá.

– _Flash Back _–

– Papá tengo algo que contarte – Sakura estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa. No sabía como iba a reaccionar su papá. Pero necesitaba que él la comprendiera.

– ¿Qué pasa Sakura? –

– Es una locura, no me vas a creer, pero necesito que me creas, y Touya ya lo sabe, y cree que te debo decir, pero no se – Sakura en su nerviosismo empezó a perder un poco el control de su magia, y alguna cosas pequeñas alrededor de ella empezaron a elevarse.

– Sakura cálmate por favor, sea lo que sea yo te apoyare – el papá de Sakura se estaba preocupando.

– Papá tengo magia, últimamente a estado un poco fuera de control, y no espero que me creas, pero es verdad – Ahora era muy notorio los objetos flotantes, el señor Fujitaka se da cuenta de lo que esta pasando, se asusta, Sakura se da cuenta y piensa que se asusto de ella y comienza a llorar

– Hija no llores, por favor, si te creo y vas a tener todo mi apoyo, solo dejame acostumbrarme. –

– Pero estas asustado – Sakura no puede dejar de llorar, no quiere mirar a su padre, su vista esta en el suelo – te doy miedo, no quiero eso.

– Hija no eres tu la que me da miedo, solo que no estoy acostumbrado a ver flotar objetos, y eso sorprende. – Sakura levanta la vista y mira alrededor y nota como varios pequeños objetos flotan, ahí se da cuenta de todo y se relaja. Su padre la acepta y esta feliz. Lentamente coloca los objetos en su lugar y abraza a su padre.

– Gracias papá, y Touya también posee un poco de magia pero en menor cantidad. –

– _Fin del Flash Back _–

– Unos meses después de eso Sakura empezó con sus desmayos, nadie sabía porque su magia se debilitaba y ella se desmayaba, le pasaba usualmente después de llegar de clases, creíamos que era por el estrés de estar en el último año de secundaria, pero no era así. Un día unos monjes llegaron a nuestra puerta, nos dijeron que Sakura estaba en peligro y que debían llevársela por su seguridad, al parecer la magia de ella había estado siendo durante todo este tiempo, Sakura no quiso, su magia se descontrolo como nunca antes y los monjes tuvieron que irse. Papá quedo con la duda de que si esos monjes sabían de magia, quizás hubiera otros que pudieran ayudar a Sakura sin tener que separarla de nosotros, así fue como llegamos a Tokio, a la afueras hay un templo donde sus monjes son expertos en hechizos de protección, al principio Sakura venía todos los fines de semana para aprender con ellos y seguía su vida normal en Tomoeda, hasta que una noche hace un año.

– _Flash Back_ –

– Touya, Sakura esta en graves problemas, esta en la escuela – Yue entro por la ventana. – Rápido Touya.

Yue y Touya se dirigen rápidamente al colegio de Sakura, cuando llegan ven a una desmayada Sakura rodeada de unos encapuchados que intentan absorber su magia. Yue observa que uno de los encapuchados es el que manda y lanza sus cristales hacia él. Por mientras Touya le pega al encapuchado que sostiene a Sakura, en eso se da cuenta que Kero yace a unos metros de Sakura, lo toma, toma a su hermana y huye con ellos, mientras Yue distrae al "jefe" de los encapuchados.

– _Fin del Flash Back_ –

– Ese día con mi padre decidimos huir, por alguna razón Sakura estaba en la escuela, siendo que ella asistía a la universidad de Tomoeda en ese tiempo. Nunca supimos que la llevo hasta ahí ya que ella no recuerda nada, solo angustia y miedo. Huimos a Tokio hacia el templo, los monjes nos han apoyado y acogido, gracias a ellos supimos que quienes perseguían a Sakura se llaman SUK, nadie sabe quien los comanda, el viejo monje a cargo del templo nos brindo una casa con todas las protecciones y permitió que yo y Sakura siguiéramos en la Universidad, aunque hace algunos meses, el viejo monje murió, un nuevo monje se puso a cargo del templo, su nombre es Takahashi. Este solo quiere el poder de Sakura para hacer fama, le prohibió a Sakura ir a la universidad e incluso vivir con nosotros, Sakura se enfado y apunto estuvo de mandarlo volando a Finlandia. Pero gracias al testamento del viejo moje Sakura cuenta con mi padre en el consejo del templo lo que impide por ahora que Takahashi haga lo que le plazca, además que tiene miedo que Sakura se vuelva a descontrolar. – Touya termino la historia, esperaba que Eriol los pudiera ayudar. Miro a Yukito, este solo asentía.

– Veo que el problema es más grave de lo que pensé, además de que hay muchos involucrados, lo bueno es que todos están a salvo por ahora. ¿Pero han hablado con Shaoran? – Eriol espera pacientemente la respuesta.

– No, Sakura no quiere involucrarlo, ya que al estar sus magias fusionadas, si a él no lo atrapan, no podrán obtener la magia de Sakura ni el control de las cartas. – Yukito le explica a Eriol mientras toma su café.

– Ya veo… – Eriol queda pensativo – Voy a ir a Tomoeda a investigar, pero primero me gustaría ver el templo, y si se puede ser parte de ese consejo, es necesario obtener la máxima seguridad para ustedes.

– Ven a quedarte con nosotros por unos días, así alegras al monstruo. – Touya se siente más relajado, todo va a mejorar.

– Algo más, Tomoyo también posee magia – Yue dice cuando todos ya se disponían a irse.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

– Parece que tendremos que ir a Tokio, no les parece chicos. – Mimiru miraba a sus dos acompañantes mientras caminaban hacía la casa de Tomoyo.

– Si, parece que si, aunque tenemos que preparar todo muy bien, asíque dentro de una semana tendré todo listo para partir – Tomoyo caminaba tranquilamente pensando en todo lo que tendría que llevar a Tokio. – Además debemos ir de compras, ya que hay varias cosas que quizás necesitemos.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En el centro comercial se ve a Tomoyo y a Mimiru caminando de vitrina en vitrina, mientras más atrás esta Shaoran cargando unas cuantas bolsas y preguntandose que era aquello tan necesario para Tokio que tenían que ir al mall. No había nada interesante ahí, solo ropa y alguna que otra tienda de musica, o comida.

– Shaoran apresurate – Mimiru le grita mientras ella y Tomoyo entran a una tienda.

Shaoran prefiere esperarlas afuera, en eso veo una tiendita muy extraña, en ella vendían amuletos, pero no cualquiera, sino amuletos muy conocidos por él ya que esos eran los usados por su concilio como medio de protección. Por fin algo interesante, y entra en la tienda.

– Buenos días Joven, busca algo en especial – una viejecita le habla desde atras de un mostrador.

– No en realidad, solo me intereso sus amuletos chinos de la vitrina, ¿Dónde los obtiene?.–

– Muchos son muy antiguos, pero eso no es lo que usted necesita, usted busca algo como esto – le muestra un pequeño colgajo con un cuarzo. – Este cuarzo no es cualquier cosa, dicen que fue bendecido por un mago muy antiguo, el cual al no poder estar con su amor guardo su energía en este cuarzo para proteger a los enamorados. Llevatelo, y no dejes que nadie más que la persona que amas lo toque. Como ves el cuarzo en su interior posee una piedrita rosasda, esta puede ser sacada por la persona que ames para que la protección del cuarzo le llegue a ella.

– Muchas gracias, pero no puedo aceptarlo. – Shaoran estaba perplejo, sentía la energía de ese cuarzo en su mano.

– Llevatelo, lo necesitas. Y más vale que busques a tus amigas por que estan en problemas. – Shaoran voltea a ver al pasillo y observa que Tomoyo esta en el piso.

– ¿Como supo...? – La viejecita ya no estaba.

– Shaoran que bueno que llegaste, donde te habías metido, Tomoyo empezoa sentirse mal, luego, no me creeras, brillo y se desmayo. – Mimuru se veía asustada, Shaoran se puso el cuarzo y lo guardo en su camisa mientras que llegaba donde Tomoyo.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado... gracias por los rewies y ya descubriran cosas de Mimiru. Por ahora se sabe por que Sakura huyo, pero aún quedan muchas dudas...

GRACIAS a todos, en especial a ti mi niño y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.


	7. Encuentros

_Despues de un largo tiempo, por fin estoy actualizando... eso si tienen que reconocer que este cap me quedo bastante más largo que el resto. Eso se debe al pedido de S&S. espero actualizar luego pero no se si la U me va a dejar. estoy en final de semestre asiq prometo q cuando termine mi semestre subo un nuevo capitulo_

* * *

- Que bueno estar en tomoeda de nuevo, lastima que no vengo de visita-

- Eriol ¿Podemos ir de compras?-

- Tu siempre pensando en comprar, Eriol tenemos que encontrar a Shaoran-

- Todo a su tiempo Spinel - Eriol tenía un presentimiento. Debía ir al centro comercial de Tomoeda.

--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--

Tomoyo yacía en el suelo del centro comercial mientras Shaoran trataba de reanimarla y Mimiru mantenía a los curiosos lejos de ella.

Shaoran estaba muy extrañado, si Tomoyo había brillado significaba que el desmayo era producto de algún tipo de magia, pero se supone que ella no poseía magia, además no había muchas personas en Tomoeda que la usaran, según él, no había ninguna. Miro hacía la tienda de donde había venido, la extraña tienda ya no estaba, en vez de ella había una tienda de cremas y jabones artesanales. Shaoran observa el cuarzo, se notaba un aura benigna saliendo de él. Sería mejor guardar el secreto de su existencia.

- Shaoran, ¿Por qué no llevamos a Tomoyo a casa? - Mimiru lucía enojada, hace rato que estaba tratando de llamar la atención de Shaoran, cuando Shaoran la miro, ella había logrado dispersar a casi todos los curiosos - así llamamos a un medico. Lástima esto va a retrasar unos días nuestro viaje a Tokio.-

Shaoran no pudo dejar de notar que esto último lo dijo con un tono medio irónico. Decidió dejar el pensamiento para después, tomo a Tomoyo en brazos y se dirigió a la puerta seguido por Mimiru. Cuando estabas a pasos de salir diviso a Nakuru viendo una vitrina, al instante se dio cuenta que Eriol se encontraba en una esquina cerca de ella esperándola, con Spinel en sus brazos. Conjuró una llama sin que Mimiru lo notara y mando un mensaje a Eriol.

--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--

- Mira Eriol, que lindo vestido, y mira ese de atrás- Nakuru parecía una niña pequeña con juguete nuevo.

-¿Por qué aceptaste venir de compras?, pareciera como si ella nunca fuera de compras. Además vuelvo a insistir debemos ir a buscar a Shaoran- Spinel se revolcaba en los brazos de Eriol.

- Ya sabrán la razón - Eriol sonreía de forma enigmática- Además si no pasa nada por lo menos Nakuru tendrá más ropa nueva - sonríe hacia Spi. Eriol a divisado a Shaoran, esta esperando que llegue el mensaje que le envió, no quiso acercarse ya que tal y como le había dicho Touya, Shaoran y Tomoyo no estaban solos, no sabía quien era esa chica, pero prefería hablar con Shaoran primero. Además debía decirle algo muy importante acerca de Tomoyo.

La llama por fin llego, se apago en la mano de Eriol y soltó un pedazo de papel:

_ "Nos vemos en 2 horas en el Parque Pingüino,_

_ que bueno tenerte aquí, tenemos mucho que hablar" _

_ Shaoran._

Eriol mira hacia la entrada y piensa mientras ve a Shaoran alejarse con Tomoyo en brazos _"Si amigo, tenemos mucho que hablar y muy poco tiempo_". En eso Mimiru mira directamente hacia el mientras sonríe maliciosamente y abraza a Shaoran.

- Spinel, sigue a Shaoran y asegúrate de que Tomoyo este bien, vigila a esa chica, no me gusta la situación. Nos vemos en dos horas en el parque pingüino - Spinel se aleja detrás de Shaoran mientras Eriol y Nakuru quedan mirando.

--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--

Una vez en casa de Tomoyo, Shaoran recuesta a Tomoyo en su cama mientras Mimiru va en busca de un teléfono. En eso Tomoyo despierta.

- ¿Qué hago aquí?, ¿Qué paso? - Tomoyo lucía muy confundida- ¿Y Mimiru?- en ese instante esta volvía con su celular en la mano. Al ver a Tomoyo despierta se acerca a ella y:

- Tomoyo por fin despiertas, me tenías muy asustada, te desmayaste en medio del centro comercial, el susto que me diste. Derepente estabas en el suelo, y no sabía que hacer y Shaoran no estaba por ningún lado. Pero ahora estas en tu casa y necesitas descansar. - Mimiru no paraba de hablar, su nerviosismo era claro. Algo oculta pensó Shaoran

- Voy a llamar al doctor, así sabemos el porque del desmayo.- Mimiru iba llegando a la puerta cuando Shaoran la detiene.

- No llames a ningún doctor, estoy seguro que esto fue un simple desmayo. Ahora quédate cuidando a Tomoyo, yo por mientras arreglo las cosas para partir en unos días más a Tokio, ya que Tomoyo tiene que descansar y es obvio que mañana no podemos partir.- Shaoran presentía que a la historia de Mimiru le faltaba algo. Era muy raro que insistiera tanto en llamar al doctor, además de que todos tenían celular pero ella siempre se dirigía a la puerta para buscar un teléfono. Además estaba el hecho de que alguien había usado magia en Tomoyo. ¿Qué estaría pasando?

- Shaoran gracias- Tomoyo estaba perpleja, sabía que algo extraño le había pasado en el centro comercial, ella estaba de lo más bien comprando ropa cuando sintió que alguien le intentaba hacer daño, pero no sabía como sintió que algo fluía de ella y alejaba el peligro. Después de eso no recuerda nada.  
Shaoran se acerca a Tomoyo y le da un beso en la mejilla, aprovecha este gesto para dejar bajo la almohada de ella una pequeña canica de cristal sin que Mimiru se de cuenta

- Me tengo que ir, vuelvo a la noche, te dejo esto por si acaso, si alguien usa magia cerca tuyo yo lo sabre.- Shaoran le susurra a Tomoyo, luego se va dejando a las dos muchachas solas.  
--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0-

- Que cerca estuve de dominarla, pero su magia aun es muy incontrolable, incluso para ella. Además con ese chiquillo cerca no podré hacer nada, deberé esperar a que se vayan a Tokio y la empiece a dejar sola. Por ahora debo concentrarme en Tokio. Sakura esta por ahí en algún lado.- Una figura negra reflexionaba delante de un grupo de comandantes SUK. - Tu, Nifren, se buen súbdito y anda a espiar a ese chiquillo llamado Shaoran, es seguro que se junte con la reencarnación de Clow. Asegúrate de escuchar todo lo que conversan, quizás podamos encontrar a Sakura antes que ellos.

Un Suk se separa de los demás, tiene la cara pintada con líneas rojas. Hace una reverencia y luego desparece.  
--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0-

En cuanto Shaoran llego al parque pingüino vio que Eriol lo había estado esperando, se fijo que con Eriol estaba Nakuru, Spinel no se veía. Quizás estaba dormido en la cartera de la chica.

- Que bueno verte Shaoran, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez. Deberías ir de vez en cuando a Londres.- Eriol sonreía.- Aquí hace frío, vamos a mi hotel para tomarnos un café y conversar.- Shaoran iba a replicar, pero Nakuru se acerca a él para saludarlo y le susurra.

- Nos están espiando, síguenos.- Nakuru se aleja y Eriol la sigue. Shaoran luego de lo dicho por Nakuru se da cuenta que entre los árboles una presencia extraña y sigue a Nakuru.

- Tienes razón aquí hace frío y no quiero resfriarme justo ahora.- Shaoran nota que no están caminando hacía un hotel sino que hacía la antigua casa de Eriol.  
--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--

Nifren observa como Shaoran y Eriol se aleja, se dispone a seguirlos pero por alguna razón no puede moverse. Los estaba perdiendo y seguía sin poder moverse, que estaba pasando su jefe lo iba a matar.

- Vas a algún lado.- Spinel estaba frente a él en su verdadera forma, sonreía de forma enigmática. Nifren mira sus pies y se da cuenta que están amarrados con magia a la tierra.

- Por tu culpa los perdí, ahora lo vas a pagar.- Nifren se dispone a atacar a Spinel, en eso este sale volando en dirección contraria a la que se dirigió Eriol.-

- Atrápame si puedes, aunque deberías tratar de encontrar a los chicos.- Spinel se va riendo.  
Nifren luego de mucho esfuerzo se desata, y sale a buscar algún indicio de Eriol y Shaoran o de ese gato molestoso. Pero no hay ningún rastro pareciera que se los trago la tierra.  
--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--

Una chica de ojos verdes corría para llegar a un templo, en eso un monje la toma del brazo y la detiene.

- Sakura no creas que con tu papá y tu amiguito en el consejo te libras de mí, vas a tener que hacer mucho más si quieres seguir contando con nuestra protección.- el monje esta vestido con una toga verde, es relativamente joven para su puesto pero su mirada es maliciosa. A medida que habla apreta el brazo de Sakura.

- De que hablas Takahashi, tu no puedes hacer nada sin la aprobación del consejo.- Sakura lo mira desafiante.- Además para quitar las protecciones necesitas saber como fueron hechas y ese secreto se lo llevo el viejo monje a la tumba.

- Aún así puedo entrar a tu casa sin que sepas Sakura, si no quieres que algo malo le pase a tu padre vas a tener que realizar otro pequeño sacrificio.- Takahashi sonreía socarronamente.

- Explícate.- Sakura estaba seria, su magia se estaba descontrolando. Es que este monje siempre la hacia enojar.

- Tendrás que casarte conmigo.-

Sakura se sorprende, con un movimiento se suelta del agarre y sale corriendo en dirección al templo. No puede creer lo que esta pasando. Lo único que puede pensar ahora es en Shaoran y lo mucho que le gustaría que él estuviera ahí.

Takahashi mira desde lejos a Sakura, sabe que va a lograr su cometido y aunque el no puede tocar a Fujitaka mientras Sakura lo creo todo estaba bien.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por los rewiews. sigan poniendo más. A los que odian a Mimiru que bueno, esa era la idea... ahora porque Shaoran no la recuerda y porque ella actúa tan raro ya se sabra..._

Gracias mi amor por el apoyo.


	8. Tu y Yo

_Despues de tanto tiempo, aqui esta el capitulo ocho. más largo y con algo muy esperado por todos..._

* * *

Llegaron a la casa de Eriol, esta se notaba deshabitada. Eriol hace mucho tiempo que no venía Japón. La última vez que lo había hecho había sido para la perdida de magia de las cartas. De eso ya hace 4 años.

– Creí que tu casa ya no existía, no la había destruido y por eso se había liberado la carta vació – Shaoran observo como Eriol se dirige a una pequeña sala que tiene la chimenea encendida. Además Nakuru venía entrando con pasteles y tazas de té.

– La cas tuvo que ser remodelada en esa época, eso provoco la liberación de esa carta. Prefiero conservar esta casa, posee mucha historia, además así puedo venir cuando quiera a Japón. Por último esta casa posee defensa mágica, pero de eso no es lo que vinimos a hablar a aquí, ¿cierto? – Nakuru empieza a servir el té mientras Eriol se levanta y busca algo en un mueble al lado de la chimenea, cuando se volvió a sentar comentó – me hubiera gustado visitar Japón en otras circunstancias, pero no se puede tener todo en esta vida, cierto – Eriol sonríe a Shaoran mientras le pasa una pequeña cajita.

– ¿Qué es esto Eriol? – Shaoran estaba sumamente extrañado, esa cajita parecía hacha a mano pero en cuanto la toco noto la conocida magia de Sakura en ella, magia que le permitía abrirla.

– Como ya estarás sospechando esa cajita de la manda Sakura, solo tú puedes abrirla. Además le envió esta carta a Tomoyo – el ojiazul le muestra un sobres rosado – La familia de Sakura están muy preocupados por ella, pase 1 semana en su casa y rara vez la veía ya que aunque asiste a la universidad, hay un templo de magia en el cual debe trabajar de profesora para poder asegurar la vida de su padre en especial.

Shaoran abrió la cajita, adentro habían tres cartas Clow, Tiempo, Viento y Espejo. Además había una carta de Sakura y una extraña piedra, de un impresionante color naranja que brillaba a la luz de la chimenea. Dejo la carta y la piedra en la cajita y se dispuso a leer la nota.

_Querido Shaoran:_

_ Cuanto te extraño, pero me alegra saber que estas a salvo, te mande una pequeña ayudita, cuida a Tomoyo, me gustaría decir nos veremos pronto pero estarás a salvo si no estas conmigo._

_ Te ama todavía_

_ Sakura_

_P.D.: Nos vemos en tus sueños, y ahí te explico lo de la piedra._

– ¿Qué esta pasando Eriol? – Shaoran lucía preocupado, pero algo feliz, acababa de darse cuenta de lo que significaba la última oración.

– Alguien quiere el poder que la magia de Sakura puede dar – Eriol estaba con el semblante más serio que le había visto – Sakura sabe que aunque la atrapen a ella, no podrán obtener su magia ya que como ahora ambos son dueños de las cartas, y la magia de Sakura esta directamente relacionada con las cartas, si tu no eres atrapado ellos no pueden obtener su magia. Además esta el tema del templo, Takahashi es el que manda ahí desde que murió el viejo monje, pero el no es todo lo que parece, ambiciona la magia de Sakura, además si el quisiera la protección de la casa en donde están viviendo y de la universidad en donde Sakura esta estudiando puede desaparecer. Saku no puede acercarse a mucha gente ya que Takahashi reacciona amenazándola, se puso fuirioso cuando se entero que yo me estaba quedando en su casa, pero no pudo hacer mucho. – Eriol termino de contarle con un suspiro. En eso suena el teléfono, Nakuru se levanta a contestarlo.

– ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarla? – Shaoran necesitaba saber que podía hacer algo, así tendría un poco más de certeza de que todo iba a terminar bien.

— Por ahora cuida a Tomoyo, ella también posee magia, de tipo curativo y protectora, pero como se esta recién manifestando aún es incontrolable. Tomoyo tiene que aprender a utilizarla. Si alguien llega a tener la magia de Tomoyo atrapar a Sakura va a ser muy fácil. —Eriol toma su té mientras mira a Shaoran.

— ¿Y cuando puedo decirle a Tomoyo que tu estas aqui? Ella te va a necesitar al lado para poder aprender a usar su magia, así cuando nos juntemos con Sakura tu cuidas a Tomoyo y yo a Sakura —

¡¡Que dijiste!! ! !

Shaoran y Eriol se levantaron rápidamente para ver porque había gritado Nakuru

--0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

—Alo, ¿Quién habla? – Nakuru contesta el teléfono tranquilamente mientras trata de seguir escuchando lo que conversan en la sala.

– ¿Nakuru eres tú? ¿Está Eriol?– Nakuru se sorprende al reconocer la voz de Touya, y se alegra de que este llamando.

– Si soy yo, en este momento Eriol está conversando con Shaoran si quieres lo llamó pero porque quieres hablar con él, ¿no sería mejor conversar conmigo?, yo soy más comprensiva y linda – Nakuru sigue enumerando, la voz de Touya se escucha cansada. Nakuru decide empezar a ponerse seria.

– Mejor no lo llames, si esta con el mocoso, este se puede enterar y por ahora Sakura no quiere que se entere, asíque guarda el secreto. – La voz de Touya se escuchaba muy preocupada.

– ¿Qué sucedió? Me estas asustando – Nakuru ya no sonreía

– Estas sentada porque esto te va a impactar: Takahashi quiere que Sakura se case con él, y dice que si no lo hace el mismo se encarga de que los SUK atrapen a papá –

– ¡¿Qué dijiste?! – El grito de Nakuru llamó la atención de Eriol y Shaoran y ahora ellos estaban al lado de ella preguntando, incluso Spinel preguntaba: ¿con quién hablas?, ¿Qué paso?, ¿Por qué el grito?

– ¿Quiénes están contigo? – Touya escuchaba las voces por el teléfono pero no podía diferenciarlas. – si esta el mocoso quiero hablar con él.

– Para ti –Nakuru parecía un robot, le el teléfono a Shaoran y se fue a la sala.

– Alo, ¿Quién habla? – Shaoran estaba desconcertado que podía haber dejado a Nakuru en ese estado.

– Mocoso, escúchame bien tienes que convencer a Sakura–Touya estaba muy molesto – no la pueden seguir chantajeando, protégela y no dejes que le pase nada.

– ¿De que hablas?, ¿Qué le dijiste a Nakuru que la dejo así? Y donde puedo encontrar a Sakura? – Shaoran estaba desconcertado

– Ella te encontrara, pero trata de que para cuando te encuentre tengas ya una solución para no depender del templo en la protección. Es lo único que te puedo decir. Y lo que le dije a Nakuru ya que estas de copuchento es que quería salir con ella. Dile que se cuide y que espero respuesta. Chao y has lo que te dije mocoso. – Touya cortó y Shaoran se quedo ahí sorprendido.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

Había sido un largo día, después de hablar con Touya había empezado a hacer algunos planes con Eriol, mañana tendría que ir a "buscarlo al aeropuerto" ya que se suponía que venía llegando de Londres, así Eriol podría cuidar a Tomoyo mientras él se preocupaba de Sakura. Había llamado al concilio, ellos prometieron ayudarle. Extrañaba a Sakura, y aún quería entender su que quiso decir con nos vemos en tus sueños, acaso lo del otro día no fue un simple sueño. La carta para Tomoyo llegaría con Eriol, era lo más sencillo.

Shaoran seguía rememorando los sucesos del día y los planes trazados cuando la ventana de su habitación empezó a abrirse, en un principio se asustó, pero luego la alegría lo superó, ahí frente a él estaba su amada Sakura vestida con un pantalón de tela rosado y una blusa blanca, con alas saliendo de su espalda.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

– Ella esta aquí cerca puedo sentirla, búsquenla y no vuelvan sin haberla atrapado. – La figura negra le hablaba a los Suk en cuanto se dio la orden estos desaparecieron. – Te tengo, ahora no podrás escapar.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

Había corrido a abrazarla, necesitaba sentirla cerca de él.

– Shaoran te extrañe tanto – Sakura lo abrazo con añoranza, mucho tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que habían compartido un abrazo.

— Sakura ¿Donde has estado? —

Shaoran devolvio el abrazo y la beso, ese beso que había querido darle hace mucho tiempo, un beso lento lleno de sentimiento, exploro esa boca que no había sentido en muchos años. Se siguieron besando por un tiempo hasta que necesitaron aire y se separaron pero sin romper el abrazo, Shaoran miró a Sakura miro esos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban. Sakura por su parte se perdió en los ojos de Shaoran, esos ojos que la última vez no pudo ver, ella puede estar horas mirandolos. Shaoran volvio a besarla, Sakura no quiere que el beso acabe. Ambos ya se han alejado de la ventana, se estan acercando a la cama de Shaoran, cuando llegaron a ella Shaoran se boto cayendo Sakura encima de él. Sakura le beso el cuello lentamente reconociendo los lugares y saco la polera de él, él la apoyo en la cama y le dio un beso, Shaoran abandono los labios de ella para delinearlos con la lengua luego empezo a bajar al cuello, ahi dio un pequeño beso para despues empezar a succionar, antes de dejar una marca paro sigui bajando pero se encontro con la blusa, la cual saco como una polera, y siguio lo que habia dejado, beso el escote desabrocho el sujetador y lo quito, él siguio repatiendo besos, bajo lentamente hasta el ombligo en donde se entretuvo un poco y luego volvio a subir, se encontro con sus pechos, paso su lengua por ellos para despues tomar sus pezones lo cuales lamio, volvió a esos labios de los cuales escapaban suspiros.

— Shaoran tengo tanto que contarte — Sakura se sentia feliz por fin estaba denuevo con quien amaba.

* * *

_Aqui esta el capitulo 8. me costo el lemon y aunque lo deje inconcluso ya lo voy a terminar en el proximo capitulo. por ahora solo quiero subir este para que no piensen q abandone el fic.. espero que les haya gustado el capitulo pronto subire otro... y muchas gracias por el apoyo  
_


End file.
